Ocean Blue
by allyssagrace16
Summary: Water is a place Haru can always go for comfort. Or eat mackerel. Two of the things he loves the most in the world, but what happens when you throw a certain redhead into the mix? Rated M for some language and lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello trusty readers! I'm going with something different today. Can you tell? Yes, italics! I'm getting real sick of bold letters for some reason. Moving on here we have a lovely little fic with the pairing of HaruxGou! Yes, I ship them! I ship them SO hard! They are cute! And I've just decided to start this because I'm squirming with only one story I'm currently working on, On the Patrol. Not that you'll even read this A/N at the beginning so I'll shut up. Enjoy!_**  
**

**~.~**

Clean white ripples reflected against the soft gleam of the pool walls. The sun pierced through the blue water, small rays of light moving like a mirage underneath the surface. Haru felt like he was flying, legs kicking powerfully forward, arms sweeping from his sides. The current washed by him, stroking his skin like thick, velvet air. This was bliss. This was freedom. Nothing else mattered down here. Except for when his lungs began to scream for oxygen.

Haru sped and broke through the tops of the water, taking a large breath and flicking his wet hair out of crystal blue eyes, the color of his most favorite object. Water. What else does he love? Mackerel. Haru was pondering how long he was going to spend in the pool today and a voice above jolted him out of his thoughts. It was Gou, smiling down on Haru with admiration, a towel outstretched. "You're doing great out there as usual, Haruka-senpai!" She watched as his eyes widened, looking back down at the waves lapping around, and nodded.

The list of things that Haru adores seemed to have a new addition, unbeknownst to Gou.

The same reaction almost every time she went out of her way to talk to him, that nod. Or a quick, short answer. Those beautiful eyes that gave away nothing. Gou felt the heat of the sun weigh down on her with the disappointment. What could she do to get some sort of a rise out of this guy? Different hairstyles, make-up, nothing fazed him. Not today. In her mind, behind a friendly smile, a plan was beginning to form.

Another head shot out of the water and bobbed. Makoto called out to Haru, suggesting him coming over his house, playing some games, hanging out with his little siblings. Another nod. Gou watched the beads of water travel down Haru's neck and toned abdomen, staring so long that fantasies popped one after one into her mind. Caught up in a make-out session in her head, she did not notice the object of her sexual frustration himself repeating her name, until he lifted his hands and smashed them together in a deafening clap.

The redhead's eyes snapped back into focus, a shriek ripping from her lungs. She had leapt backwards from fright, and now, of course Gou was going to fall on her ass in front of Haru, the guy she could never rid from her thoughts. Shutting her eyes, she was prepared to bruise her bottom and be laughed at. Except she never hit the ground. Slitting her eyes open ever so slightly, they widened in surprise, staring straight into those beautiful blue hues only inches away.

Haru had caught her, strong arms bundling her to his wet chest, only the slightest bit of shock occupying his features until they returned to their normal state. But for some reason Haru wouldn't pull away, keeping her in that close position, a look a wonder swirling in the depths of his eyes. Gou's own amber eyes blinked in embarrassed confusion, a blush creeping into her cheeks and swelling with the intense scrutinizing she received. Finally, he spoke.

"Are you okay, Kou?"

She nodded mutely, unable to talk under his gaze, warm breath fanning across her face. Her grasp tightened on his shoulder, getting more flustered by the second. Why wasn't Haru putting her down? "Haruka-senpai?" He blinked rapidly, then realized what he had been doing. Setting Gou down, he turned away and spoke. "Be more careful." Brows kneading into a frown, she stuck out her tongue at Haru's retreating figure. "You're the one who scared the living daylights out of me..."

Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto were still busy talking, not having noticed the little encounter the two had and how Haru ran off to the locker rooms. Though neither of them had seen the unhappy gaze of Rei boring into them. Gou glanced down at the small silver watch on her wrist, a sly smile stretching across her face. While the others were distracted, this was her chance to try something on her calm and composed senpai.

**...**

Haru padded into the locker room, cold tile greeting him at the entrance. He gazed around the wall of lockers until his eyes landed on the right one. He paused in front of his locker, the previous scene flashing in his mind once again. How close their faces were, and how Gou smelled, the way she was at a loss of words at the contact. Haru shook his head, black hair dancing. What was he even thinking? Why is she replaying in his mind?

He knew why. But did he want to admit it? Not exactly. As Haru tried to fill his thoughts with mackerel and water, he didn't hear the bare feet slapping against the tile, advancing toward him at a leisurely pace.

Gou smirked. He was too busy rifling through his things to take notice of her approach. But as she neared his masculine form, nervous anxiety finally hit her. What was she even going to do? Rape him? As these thoughts ran through her mind, Gou's steps faltered and she halted right behind the unsuspecting Haru. It was a bit too late to turn back now, though. She had come all the way into the boys locker room and what explanation did she have for coming in here? Her breathing hitched and quickened, heart pounding at her ribcage like it wanted out.

If Gou moved now, Haru would hear her. But that wasn't an issue any longer, as while she was so caught up in her regretful emotion, her object of assault had turned and stared down, bewildered, into Gou's eyes. They widened and she swallowed hard, once more caught in that crystal blue gaze. "Kou, what are you doing in here?"

Haru sounded purely curious, not questioning her antics, just why was she standing before him, in the _boys _locker room. _She must have just taken a wrong turn._ That thought was trashed as Gou stepped forward, closing the space between them, reached up on her toes and kissed him. Her lips were unsure against his, voicing her nervousness and fearful anticipation of Haru's reaction. Gou's beautiful crimson eyes were hidden by tightly closed lids, squeezing in concern.

To both of their surprise, his lips reacted of their own accord, accepting the small, soft lips laid on his. He closed his own eyes, arms coming down to press the shocked girl to his bare chest. What was he doing. Why did he feel like this. Electricity ran through his body. Heat blossoming in his chest, spreading down and curling in his lower belly.

Gou couldn't believe what was going on. Not that she was completely processing it; her mind had gone to complete mush. All she could feel was Haru's lips on hers, his strong arms embracing her in a way that makes her wonder if the only things he likes are mackerel and water. Finally allowing herself to relax, Gou let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, half moaning into Haru's mouth.

Something snapped inside of him. Once that sound left her mouth and entered his, Haru felt an explosion of heat in his lower stomach. His arms tightened around Gou, plastering them to one another, leaving no space between them. Haru's hand brushed over her bottom, eliciting another moan. Gou's hands came up to bury themselves in the soft, black hair that teased them.

Haru broke the kiss, leaving them both panting and staring needfully into each others eyes. His hand cupped Gou's chin, finger brushing over her lips. A expression, completely open to him, told him the unspoken things she wanted to do with him. Just as he leaned in for another kiss, a voice interrupted them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Rei stood at the end of the row of lockers, water dripping off him, eyes ablaze. His glare bore into Haru only, who still hadn't let go off the now extremely flustered Gou, and he held the furious look with his own carefree one. He hooked his arms behind her back and leaned back on the lockers, taking Gou with him. "Kissing."

Rei's face grew red at Haru's simple statement, as did Gou's. "Y-yes Haruka-senpai, I saw that. I want to know why." Curious herself, Gou angled her head to get a good look at Haru's face while he answered. But he didn't, only shrugging. Something crashed in her, disappointment and tears welling up as she looked back down and away from the arms that she wished felt disgusting around her. She didn't look away quick enough for Rei not to see.

Rei was furious. His fist clenched at his sides, anger boiling up in him, threatening to boil over very soon. Why was he so mad?

"Haruka-senpai, you shouldn't just kiss girls when you feel like it. You need to take their feelings into consideration as well." He hissed his words out through gritted teeth, ready to slam his compacted fist into that perfect, smug jawline at the wrong answer.

However, Haru's answer astonished them all. "I like her." His eyes stretched, surprising himself as well. Though he didn't want to admit it in his head, he subconsciously said it out loud. With the girl in his arms. Red tinted his cheeks ever so slightly, before disappearing with a determined look.

"I like her."

Whatever crashed in Gou had exploded like confetti. She didn't imagine that, did she? It didn't seem so as shocked silence stretched in the spacious room. Haru began to rub her back, and she realized how stiff she was from his confession, and eased back into his form. The boy of her dreams, super attractive, hard-to-get idol of the school, Nanase Haruka, returns her feelings. And made it clear, twice. The only thing left that confused her was Rei's reaction.

Yeah, he walked in a particularly awkward scene, but why get angry about it? Rei rarely gets angry about such trivial things. Something like this should have made his simply blush and run away. But here he stands, seething once more, looking like he was ready to fight Haru-senpai. Which Gou wouldn't allow.

"Rei-san, why are you so angry?" His features lit up in surprise at Gou speaking to him, then red with embarrassment. He stuttered and looked around the room. "I just d-didn't want Haruka-senpai doing a-anything to m-make you uncomfortable... Kou." She jumped slightly at his bold action in speaking her name with no honorifics, Haru's arms tightening around her in displeasure.

Haru spoke easily, chest vibrating with his low voice. "Kou is mine, Rei." The sentence was laced with challenge and authority, daring Rei to argue. Gou only stared up at Haru in confusion, then back to Rei, who's mouth was agape at the statement. He gathered his wits quickly and cleared his throat. "What do you ever mean?"

His blue eyes only narrowed and Haru replied, "I've seen you watching her for a while now Rei, and I want you to stay away from her now. Kou is mine, and you've already witnessed the way she reacts to me. No matter how much you like her, she's mine."

Gou felt like she had been hit by a car as she studied the reddening face of her classmate. Rei has a crush on her?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm glad to see some of you are enjoying this story so far. I appreciate the review and follows so quickly! Now, onto the next chapter!_

**~.~**

Rei felt those rose eyes bear into his face as his own looked everywhere but at the offensive embrace before him. Had he known Haruka-senpai would have returned Gou's feelings, and so _passionately _at that, he would've never developed feelings for this girl. And now senpai opened his mouth and let out his secret that Rei thought he'd hidden so well. The anger dissipated into melancholy, defeat. What could he do now? The girl he set his sights on has already been swiped from under his nose.

Haru watched the array of emotions pass over his underclassmen's features, and felt sympathy. He shouldn't have lashed out in the way he did, but Rei shouldn't have reacted as so. Now things were a mess; he was still wanting another kiss from the girl held against him, but he also just let said girl know another man was after her. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, another emotion Haru hadn't experienced yet surfaced. His skin felt as if it were boiling, heat rushing back and forth. Nanase Haru felt threatened. This is new.

As soon as his arms coiled around her tighter and his body stiffen, Gou sensed the tension in the atmosphere. Glancing up at Haru, she caught the challenge radiating in the blue depths. She gulped. Not good. Turning back to Rei, she resolved to finish things off. Gou's cheeks tinted pink and she blinked rapidly, not used to doing what was to come. She finally opened her mouth to break the drawn out silence. "Rei-san..." He looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes that made Gou's heart pang. "I also like Haru-senpai, and since he likes me back..."

The redhead gazed back up at Haru, asking permission for the next statement. He nodded firmly, a voice in his head growling, "_Mine._" The thought surprised him. Many unknown sides of him came into the light since he met this woman. Possessiveness was not something he had expected.

"We are going to start dating." Gou finished, wavering as she watched hurt flash across Rei's face before succumbing to a blank stare. "I understand. I won't get involved any further." With that, he turned on his heel, leaving the two alone. Blood roared in Gou's ears in the complete silence that followed, heat radiating off her cheeks. She felt Haru's mouth drop down on the top of her head, nuzzling there. Still encased in his arms, Gou was trapped in the embrace against her "boyfriend's" chest, head resting there, not sure what to expect next.

But Haru just held her, seemingly content in the simple contact. "Ano... Haru-senpai... the others will be coming shortly." He kept his eyes shut, completely relaxed. "Hmm." How could he relish so greatly in just burying his nose in her citrus scented hair? Everything about her was so comforting, yet unnerving. The way she could rile him up in a few seconds astounded him. Where did this feral side of him drop out of?

Gou pushed away from his arms, releasing Haru from his happy trance. He looked down on her with a abused puppy look. She almost couldn't resist his strangely expressive face but remembered that they, soon enough, would have company. She cleared her throat. "I'm going to get changed out of my track clothes and head home, Haru-senpai." His expression fell away to silent understanding. "You want to go home and take a bath, don't you."

The redhead's lids drooped halfway, giving the boy before her an exasperated look. "Yes. I'm very excited about the bath." Haru nodded enthusiastically. "I'm going to change and hang out with Makoto. I'll see you tomorrow." Gou nodded and her eyes fell from his face, shifting nervously. Before he could evaluate her adorable features, she sprung up on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on Haru's lips. She turned tail and booked it out of the boy's locker room and into the correct one.

Haru blinked a few times, then swiped a thumb over his bottom lip. _I need to do more of that. _

**...**

"BOOOM, HEADSHOT!" Makoto uncharacteristically yelled, thoroughly enjoying his new shooters game. Haru only silently played beside him, fingers working relentlessly on the controls. He wore a navy blue cotton t-shirt, with light gray sweatpants. Ren hung onto his body like a koala bear, softly snoring in his sleep. Ran was similarly positioned on Makoto, somehow both of them sleeping through his miraculous bellows of triumph or agony. Makoto sported a black cotton tee with dark grey sweatpants.

Though it was a Thursday, Haru was spending the night at Makoto's house, having finished up a study session for an upcoming quiz, and settled on another game night. "NOOOOO!" His best friend's voice echoed in his brain as Haru shot him down from his high horse. GAME OVER. The screen blipped back to the menu screen. Makoto turned off the console and T.V, looking worn out from all that screaming and jumping up and down.

They both stood, knowing the drill. The two twins still hung from each of them as they proceeded to their bedroom. After dropping his siblings in bed, Makoto finally was able to corner Haru in his own room. "Haru, you've been acting strange today." His greens eyes twinkled in concerned curiosity, knowing not many things irked or make his closest friend budge. Haru's own blue eyes only stared up innocently into his own. "Am I?"

He could never escape Makoto's intense scrutinization, narrowed emerald eyes swiping him up and down, lips pursed. He then smiled his sweet smile, then replied, "Haru, if you need to talk about something, I'll be here. But if you don't I won't push you." With that, Haru's eyes stretched wide and he felt an overwhelming appreciation for his buddy, one of the only people able to see through him like water. _Water... _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Haru nodded grimly at Makoto, who's smile grew cheekier with success.** (A/N: I know Makoto is kind of different in this fanfic, and I'm altering all characters slightly to fit my plot. I hope this doesn't disturb too many of you!)**

They both plopped down on the grey-plaid bedsheets, very serious. Haru turned to Makoto with his usual blank stare. Which cracked with a small smile that had Makoto shell-shocked. his mouth dropped open. "Did you win a mackerel lottery or something?" Haru's black hair flopped about as he shook his head. Taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes for the sake of suspense, they popped back open dramatically. Makoto jumped back and stared. "Whoa."

"Kou and I kissed and Rei got angry when he saw us." Makoto continued to stare before processing. Processed. His eyes widened and he grabbed Haru's shoulders. "Thats why Rei left in such a hurry without saying anything?!" Haru nodded, once again feeling that pang of sympathy for the poor guy. All he did was have a little crush on his girl. _His _girl. The sympathy vanished again.

"Kou too... Are you guys dating now?" His smile returned, but faltered when studying Haru's unsure expression. "We scared Rei off with that, but I don't know. It feels unfinished." Makoto's features softened and he pat Haru on his shoulder. "Well, I could tell she's liked you for a while now. I'm sure you guys will work something out soon." He nodded graciously at his friend, followed by a huge yawn. Makoto yawned as well.

"We should get to bed now. It's 11 already." Haru was on the ground before he finished, passed out once he hit the futon. Makoto smiled and shook his head, switching the lamp light off.

The last thought that crossed Haru's mind was how he was going to return Gou's attack tomorrow, from today.


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing and following once more! Sorry about the slow updates. I have four stories, school, sports, and volunteer work to juggle so forgive me! Please enjoy this next chapter and leave me some suggestions or constructive criticism belooow. _

**~.~**

The sun filtered through the shutters brightly, creeping up Haru's cheek. Yellow light filled his closed eyelid, causing them to flutter open. He always woke up before the alarm clock went off for some reason. Standing up, Haru headed for the bathroom**,** discarding his clothes as he did. Underneath of course, his trademark bathing suit.

Makoto woke to the sound of the bath being filled and a loud splash, indicating his friend had readied the bath and jumped in. He sighed, then chuckled. Same routine whenever his best friend came over for a sleep over. He settled back down into his plush sheets, waiting for Haru to finish his time in the bath.

Haru sighed at the warm water surrounding him, the waves lapping at the bath walls at his impact shortly before. He thought about the previous day, and how he should approach Gou. Something seared through his chest and he frowned. Whenever he thought of Gou, it was the same thing. That flash of warmth.

It bothered him. Why did she creep into his mind when water was the usual occupation? Why did he find himself staring at her in the hallways at school, getting jealous of others staring at her, and staring once again at practice?

He needed to get her out of his head. Or find a way to sate this hunger. Haru needed to claim this girl, or try to forget about her.

But that's like forgetting about mackerel for breakfast every morning. Not gonna happen.

**...**

Haru left his tie hang loosely, not thinking much about his appearance. One thing was on his mind today. How was he going to get that redhead alone today?

Makoto walked in the bathroom behind his friend, seeing the distant expression in his ocean blue eyes. He nudged Haru with a knowing grin. The olive haired boy also looked nice today, his uniform neat and in place. His droopy eyes seemed to fall even more in his drowsiness.

"So? What are you gonna do at school today, Haru?" The usual, everyday answer was, "Swim." But of course he had other things on his mind.

"I'm going to get a girlfriend." The black haired boy put so much conviction and determination in that phrase that Makoto flinched in surprise, blinking olive eyes regarding Haru with sheer shock. His demeanor melted again with a laugh and thump on Haru's back.

"You got it! She's already yours."

**.**

Gou peered into her bathroom mirror, turning her head left and right to get a good look at her hair. The soft red tendrils woven into a smooth braid that lead to her ponytail. She had put on more mascara than usual, the long coated lashes tickling her cheeks every time she blinked. Leaning away from her reflection, she blinked and giggled.

She'd have to get used to this if she wants to be on Haru's level. Her nervousness grew at the thought of him and the previous day. _How am I going to be able to face him...?_ A loud voice knocked her out of her thoughts. "Gou! I'm going to school now! Hurry up!"

She jogged to her bed, snatching up the bag that sat there, raced to the mirror for another quick glance of her face, then ran out the door to meet her brother.

**...**

Haru was seething. People stayed away from him more than usual, his normal, quiet demeanor shedding into a 'I'll kill you if you even talk to me right now' one. Every time he passed through those bloody halls and see that red hair bobbing through the crowd, every time he quickened his pace to reach it, she disappeared.

Was she avoiding him? What hell is she doing?

All eyes were on the frustrated boy walking past to his next class, including the ones that managed to escape him. Gou sighed and clutched the fabric at her chest. _That was way too close. _She watched his retreating form, that familiar sense of longing lodging itself in her throat.

Girly giggle and whispers drifted into her ears, brining attention to Gou's surroundings. "God, he's so hot!" Another giggle. "Yeah, I know. You should ask him out." Gou turned and watched the three girls in horror as they fawned over Haru.

"Haha, no way! Not before you do!" One of the girls stepped forward, taller than the others and considerably more pretty. Angry heat flashed through Gou's body, fists clenching at her side. The girl's hair was up in a messy bun, skirt shorter than any others around, blouse tight and accenting her large breasts.

If Gou let this girl near Haru, she would be screwed. She spoke. "I think I'll talk to him after swimming practice... Or maybe sneak in when he's changing." The three snickered, and the eavesdropping red head blushed, the memories from yesterday seeping into her mind.

Her eyes shot up from the ground, one of her fists brought up to her shoulder in a determined stance. Her eyes shone, lips trembling. _No one will touch my Haruka-senpai! I'll make him mine all over again in front of that slut!_

**.**

She was still avoiding him. He knew it for sure now. When he had been leaving his classroom for lunch break, Gou was walking past his room. She had turned heel the second she spotted him.

Makoto had been itching to ask his friend what was wrong, but the vibes rolling off of him said otherwise. He took the chance anyway, strolling over to Haru's desk and sitting down in front of him.

He turned in the chair, olive eyes pondering for a second before he spoke. "Haru-chan, why don't you just wait for Kou to come to swim practice? She can't get away from you there."

Haru stared at Makoto blankly before slowly nodding. His green haired friend threw a toothy grin at him, turning around his seat.

Scratching his chin and gazing out the window, Haru's mind settled on swimming and a certain red head.

**...**

Gou jogged around the corner to the pool until she caught that blonde standing there with her friends. Cursing, she quickly hide behind the cement and watched them huddling in a circle, the tallest girl making animated expressions and waving her hands about while the other snickered.

They had gotten there pretty early and Gou was surprised to have been beaten. She sneered as they all giggled girlishly. "Stupid girls need to keep their hands off my Haru..."

"Your Haru?" The red head shrieked and whipped around, but the scream was cut short by a firm hand. Her eyes tripled their size after registering the hand on her mouth was the one and only, Nanase Haruka.

Haru watched Gou's reaction in quiet amusement, her amber eyes stretching wide in surprise. He flinched very slightly when she spoke against his palm, her soft lips brushing his rough skin.

"Ha-harumpa-sempa?!"

They both startled again when voices grew closer to their shaded area. "I think I heard someone over here."

Gou involuntarily scowled when she heard the blondes voice, releasing Haru's hold on her and gripping his wrist. His expression moved from it usual blank stare to mild shock when she began pulling him away from the rustling steps getting closer.

She whispered over her shoulder quickly as they trotted away, around another corner. "We have to get away form them, senpai! That girl is trying to hit on you!"

Gou halted abruptly at Haru's next words. "Why do you care so much?"

She turned her bright amber gaze up into his ocean blue ones, flicking down hesitantly before lifting to the expectant boy's face once again. She let go of Haru's wrist and rubbed her arm, tweaking her foot into the ground nervously.

"Haruka-senpai... I... I, um." She set her feet apart firmly and her eyes grew stronger. "I like you!"

Her words rang out, clear and bright through his head. Gou received his impassive stare, eyes blinking slowly at her. A small breeze lifted tendrils of her auburn hair into her face and air, bringing her back down to planet earth.

Her hands slapped onto her mouth, blush creeping across her face at an alarming pace. They fell at her sides weakly, as did her stare, shuffling backward awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry, Haruka-senpai. You r-really don't need anymore girls t-telling you-"

Her sentence stopped short when she raised her eyes to Haru's face. His blank stare was gone, replaced by a slight widening of his deep blue hues, brows raised and mouth parted. Light pink dusted his cheeks, only visible if you stared long enough.

Gou only stared, dumbstruck by the incredible display of emotion.

Her daze only continued when she was pushed against the concrete wall, full lips crashing down on her own. _This is a dream... it has to be a dream..._

Haru's tongue forced it's way into her mouth, sliding over her lip and stroking her own. One of his hands pinned hers next to her head, the other grasping her chin.

Haru's grip tightened when he felt Gou melt into his embrace. The hand on her chin fell, skimming over her breast and stomach, then coiled around her hips. He groaned quietly when she wrapped her arms willingly round his neck.

A loud gasp jerked there lips apart, both of them snapping their heads in the direction of the sound.

Gou sighed irritably. _This girl..._

The blonde slut from earlier placed her hands on her hips and cocked them, light blue eyes narrowing at the red head in _her _man's arms. She opened her over sized lips, leaning forward threateningly.

"Get off of Haru-senpai, a girl of my caliber is needed to meet his expectations."

Just as Gou was going to bite back at the girl and point out who the one in his arms where, Haru beat her.

"Kou is more than enough. She's the nicest, prettiest girl I've ever met. She's down to earth and real, never hesitating to tell the truth and be herself. Can you say the same?"

Both of the girl's mouths hung open. Haru had Gou cradled protectively in his arms, wound behind the small of her back and pressing her tightly against him while she gazed up at him. His brows pushed downward lightly in a defensive expression, blue eyes swarming with anger.

The blonde spluttered, making Gou giggle. She blushed throwing a delicately manicured finger at the red head. "I'll come back for you, bitch!"

With that, the girl turned on her heel and stomped away, spitting out insults at her little posse following close behind.

Gou stared after the girl, slightly bemused until the arms around her coiled. She glanced up and found herself caught up in another passionate kiss, the warm feeling spreading from her throat and washing down to pool in her lower belly.

Haru pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "Kou, I like you."

His eyes hardened and grew serious again.

"Be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again guys, so sorry for the slow updates. I'm gonna try and be more consistent, and I've gotten back into a romantic mood again recently! I don't know what it is, but I swing in and out of it. You poor things were right in the middle of it. Haha, I'll be thinking and daydreaming more about this pairing in school and come up with some hot stuff to jot down! Love you all and thanks for the support!_

* * *

Gou's eyes were the size of saucers at his low words echoing through her mind. She couldn't believe him, the arms around her and returned feelings didn't look as if it were in her reach.

He was right in her hands, however.

Haru's arms tightened around Gou when tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. "Is this really happening?"

Burying his nose in her burgundy hair and nodding, Haru spoke softly. "I think so."

Since they were children, Gou always had a fascination toward the mysterious, quiet, dark haired boy that was her rambunctious brother's best friend. Silent admiration slowly grew into something more as the years went by.

She knew the second her eyes landed on Haru after all of those years again, she loved him. The boy that wore a swim suit under his clothes at all times and never hesitated to strip them off when a body of water, big or small, is nearby.

Giggling through her joyous tears, Gou nestled closer to that mysterious boy. "I'll be yours if you'll be mine." She felt him smile against her hair.

"You had me at hello."

"Hello."

A deep voice cut through their precious moment, Gou jerking her head away from Haru while he stubbornly locked his arms around her. They loosened when his ocean blue eyes fell on the perpetrator.

Rin stood over them darkly, vein throbbing in his forehead, hands fisted and shaking at his sides. Gou audibly swallowed. Even Haru's hold on her slackened slightly.

"Harrruuuuukaaaa!"

The flaming red head took a step closer at each syllable, his low voice rising at the end in a growl. "Didn't we agree on this, Haru?"

The black haired boy stepped away from Rin, taking Gou with him. She clutched at his shirt, frozen. "Didn't you say you'd never touch or gain feelings for my little sister?"

Rin's finger was in Haru's face at this point, baring his pointy teeth. He seethed quietly, narrowing his eyes when blue eyes glared back at his crimson one's, their defiance filling back up.

"It's not my fault we like each other."

Rin blazed even more at his bold statement. "Oh?" He tilted his head and his gaze made Gou flinch when it flicked down to her.

"Gou?"

She unintentionally spat out, "Kou!" before covering her mouth and pushing back into Haru. The ground filled her sight, unwilling to make out her brother's reaction to her next words. "I like Haruka-senpai." Her words were quiet, but made their surroundings silent.

"No you don't! Don't lie to yourself!" Rin leaned forward over her head, throwing his words straight into Haru's face. "You don't like her!"

Haru lurched forward, making the over protective brother take a step back. "I do! Get over it Rin! Whether you like it or not, I'm taking Kou as my girlfriend."

Gou's heart thumped at an indescribable speed, her face flushing. Rin scowled at them both, turning on his heel and throwing over his shoulder, "We're talking about this when we get home, Gou."

She didn't bother correcting him, finding comfort in Haru's arms still protectively wound around her. The fuzzy feeling disappeared at the absence of her barrier to reality, instead her hand snatched in his own.

Haru watched her look up at him in confusion, her inquiring expression making him want to smother her in kisses. He cocked his had down at her, frowning. What a strange feeling.

"Haruka-senpai?" His eyes softened at Gou's words, leaning down. He caught her lips in another hungry kiss, both of their mouths parting for each others tongue.

Gou sighed into his mouth, his hand stroking the small of her back at the notion. Her hands fisted in the front of his shirt, reaching up on her toes to deepen the kiss.

What started as an innocent embrace turned into something much more... carnal.

Finding herself pushed against the wall again, Haru's lips crushed hers in a much more feverish manner, his hand skimming down her leg and hoisting it onto his hip.

Gou shrunk back slightly from the heat of his embrace, finding herself getting dragged into his pace as his hands danced over her skin, playing at the hem of her skirt and rubbing the area below her breasts.

Haru's mind was elsewhere, emotions he didn't realize lay dormant in him until this girl touched him, gripped the front of his shirt and tugged like there was too much room between them.

Haru was convinced he was going crazy.

He rolled his hips against Gou, eliciting a small twitch and slow grind of her own. Haru tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, both of them groaning with impending want.

Feeling as if electricity ran in her veins instead of blood, Gou's knees began to buckle with the overwhelming urge Haru was sucking her into. She began regaining her senses when he fully hoisted her up on the wall, legs wrapped around his toned abdomen.

She broke away from the kiss, both of them heaving for air, cheeks tinted red. The feral look in Haru's blue eyes only made her melt even more, not wanting to give into her logical side.

But she still didn't relent. "Haruka-senpai," her breath hitched when he adjusted her position on him, gripping her thighs pointedly, "we really need to get to practice."

Staring at her with pleading puppy eyes, Haru only got the opposite reaction he wished for. Gou's expression turned from surprise to immense amusement, even throwing her head back to release a laugh.

Frowning, he lunged at her exposed neck and bit down on the soft flesh, evoking an involuntary throaty purr from Gou.

Her head snapped back down and her cheeks grew redder from her outburst. Haru gave her a tiny self-satisfied smirk in return, slowly sliding her off his body, dragging his fingers at her sides as he did.

Letting her go abruptly, Haru turned and headed back around the corner, an angry Gou trailing him.

**...**

Haru threw on a white t-shirt, not bothering to put together the rest of his uniform with school already out. He was pulling up shorts over his swimsuit when someone thumped him on the back from behind, causing him to lurch forward and bang his head on the locker.

Rubbing his head with his face contorted in a light scowl, Haru turned to a sheepish Makoto. "Sumanai."

Haru only grunted in response, looking at his friend with an expectant gaze. He smiled suggestively, nudging the black haired boy in the ribs. "So? How'd it go with," he lowered his voice when Rei whipped his head around at them both, "Kou-chan?"

Makoto caught the subtle shift in his ocean blue eyes that only he could, the silent satisfaction impressing the olive haired boy. He rocked back on his heels, crossing his arms over a plated chest.

"Wow Haru, even I didn't think it'd be that easy." They both watched the frown deepen on Rei's face in their peripheral, his obvious eavesdropping on a conversation he wasn't needed in making a vein in Haru's head throb violently.

He turned his impassive eyes on the guilty boy, his body visibly tensing up at Haru's piercing stare. Rei turned back to his locker, gathering his things in a sloppy rush. Makoto watched their exchange with anxious amusement.

The blue haired boy left with a envious glare over his shoulder, attempting to carry a load of clothes in his hands out of the room. Haru shook his head, black strands slipping down his nose.

Rin had been a bit of trouble during practice as well, Rei's longing stares at Gou and jealous ones at Haru completely exhausting him. Gou's red headed monstrosity of a brother had even attempted to drown him, dragging Haru under the surface and holding him there. Fortunately for him, he had a better lung capacity then Rin. He had released the calm looking Haru, struggling for air.

He had also stormed into the locker room and gave Haru an ear full that had everyone cringing away from the scene. His head still rang from the assault.

Padding toward the exit, he pondered on a thought, scratching his chin. _Are women worth his kind of trouble?_

The sunlight hit his eyes like a wall, the brightness making his arm jerk up to shield the painful glare. Upon adjusting, he found a smiling face close to his. Gou's grin was infectious, Haru cracking a small one of his own.

Her amber eyes shifted nervously, rapidly blinking and looking anywhere but at the taller boy in front of her. "I'm really sorry about Nii-chan's behavior today. That was mean." She was pleased to find Haru shaking his head slowly, expression passing over to his usual stoic gaze.

_This one is. _Looking around swiftly and deciding no one was within hearing distance, Gou pressed up on her tip toes and placed her hands on Haru's broad shoulders, parting his lips with her own in an experimental kiss.

It was _very_ successful. His arms were around her in an instant, pinning her to him and accepting the light kiss with his own heavy one. His tongue slipped into her mouth when she melded into his body, their kiss quickly turning frantic.

A cough caused Gou to shove Haru's chest in fright, sending the surprised blue eyed boy stumbling backward.

Rei stood awkwardly to the side, simply having wanted to leave the pool and fell on the two people he hadn't wanted to see. Haru watched him closely, narrowing his eyes when the taller boy sent Gou an almost pleading look.

She only could avert her eyes from him, scratching her arm and frowning in obvious discomfort. And Haru, being the awesome 'boyfriend' he was, cut in on the not-so-private exchange.

Gou startled again when those familiar arms trapped her waist, a strong, warm abdomen pulling a fine barrier between the growing unsettling aura around them. She found her own arms returning the gesture, wrapping Haru's midsection of their accord, much to his surprise and satisfaction.

Rei was beginning to see red. He was sick of this. His heart felt as if it was tearing apart so slowly, sliding down inside of his chest. His head pounded at the sight of that arrogant bastard handling _his _woman.

What happened next shocked them all.

Haru quickly pushed Gou away from him at the sight of a large fist barreling toward them. With the girl safely set to the side and too confused to intervene, Haru felt another side of him bursting out. He was _livid _that Rei risked a punch with Gou in his arms._  
_

The auburn watched in complete astonishment at Haru's fluid movements, effectively dodging the incoming assault, bending forward and using his forearm to knock away Rei's. His lithe, muscled body twisted as the black haired boy's fist shot up and struck the other's jaw with a cringe-worthy _snap. _Haru's face stayed the same throughout this interaction, the only thing chilling were his beautiful blue eyes, the depths frozen over in menace.

Gou's hands were crowded at her mouth, unable to move from the spot she stood. Everything happened in a blur. Somewhere in the back of her head, far ahead of the rest of herself, was urging her to move forward and halt the fight. But her wide, amber eyes could only follow Haru's strong form finishing off the assault.

After the uppercut, Rei had staggered back and left himself completely unguarded. At this, Haru darted forward with a fist poised ready at his side, aiming for the larger boy's stomach.

His mark hit home. His eyes remained focused ahead as the spluttering of Rei fell to the ground, his form curling into a fetal position in the corners of his eyes. Voices drifted into his ears, dull blobs as he began to refocus on his surroundings. The shock of his emotion had taken over him. He stood up straight and stared down at his split knuckles blankly. _What just happened?_

Makoto and Gou were pulling the, once again stoic, Haru away from Rei's body. He was still hugging his stomach in pain, coughing into the ground. Makoto's hand clamped down on Haru's shoulder, jostling him back into the present. His blue eyes swept up into green ones, questioning what happened. The green ones softened in understanding, snapping to the body below them.

Haru turned to Rei, but his anger only returned once the scene whipped back into his mind. He broke the silence, peeling Gou's grip off his forearm and pulling her into his arms once again.

"Rei tried to punch me while I was holding Kou. I got really angry since he wasn't thinking about her safety..." Gou and Makoto shared amazed looks before returning them to Haru.

Warmth spread from her chest, blending throughout her body. He got mad on her behalf. Because of _her. _She watched his eyes harden again at Rei, who was now sitting up and cradling his jawline carefully.

Running a hand down his chest, Gou successfully diverted his anger, soft eyes bearing into hers. Leaning his forehead down on her's, his arms tightened around her even more, concern showing clearly on his usually impassive features. Sweet breath ran over her skin as he spoke quietly.

"Kou, are you okay?" A blush crept unwillingly into her cheeks as the red head nodded. One of her hands came down on his, but worry ripped through her chest as Haru winced when she did. Pulling out of his embrace with little difficulty when he tried to keep her there, she gasped when lifting the injured hand.

Her voice was sharp. "Haruka! You're hurt!"

Everyone blinked slowly at her, even Rei. Nobody called him by his full name, ever. He forbid anyone from doing so. Makoto almost wanted to scream when he watched the undetectable delight crawl into his friend's eyes, the light blush spreading his cheeks. Sighing, the olive haired boy dropped his head in his hands. _This kid is a sucker for love, who'd think it._

With Gou rushing away with a ditzy Haru pulled along behind her, Makoto turned his attention back to the problem on the ground. His usual soft green eyes hardened. "Rei, why'd you do that?"

He winced at the boy above him, cowering away from his tone. "I-I'm sorry, Makoto-senpai... I couldn't stand seeing _him_ holding Kou-chan that..."

Makoto stared after his friends' retreating forms, frowning. His face relaxed when his gaze returned to his kohai. "I know how you feel Rei, but you have to accept it. Haru-chan and Kou-chan both like each other and have returned those feelings already." His voice grew quieter with sympathy. "I'm sorry, but this is what she wants."

**.**

Gou had dragged Haru all the way to his own house, pushing him toward the door in impatience. He stood at the entrance, staring at her in disbelief. She crossed her arms, cocked her hips, and tapped a foot on the ground. Her scowl deepened when she realized the boy was only watching her.

She quirked a brow, parting her small pink lips to speak. "Haruka, open your door. I'm not leaving until that wound is properly treated." Feeling his own brow raise slightly, a streak of pleasure raced across his chest.

Kou was hot when she was demanding.

Shaking his head to rid himself of distracting thoughts, Haru turned back, key in hand. Pushing the door till it stood ajar, he moved aside to allow Gou in before him. She sent him a tight smile before rushing inside.

Seemingly aware of her surroundings, the crimson headed girl went straight for the pantry, pulling out a first aid kit from the top shelf and made a beeline for the living room kotatsu.

Haru barely shut the door when she had gone through this short process. "How did you know where it was?"

Her amber eyes swept up into his before settling back on some bandages and ointment. "I figured you'd put it somewhere like that." She looked up again in exasperation when he just stared, dumfounded, at her.

"Haruka-senpai, hurry up and come over here already!"

With that the boy quickly shuffled into the living area, discarding his bag next to Gou's on the way. Sitting down opposite to her, Haru frowned when she returned to her original honorifics.

"Kou, I like it better when you call me by my full name." His voice was smooth and warm as honey, evoking a heavy blush and fiddling fingers. "W-why?"

Gou swallowed hard when his voice drew closer, the low rumble reverberating through her chest. She stared down consciously at his folded forearms on the small table, watched his Adam's apple slide at his next words.

"Because it's hot."

Dropping the ointment container in complete, utter shock, Gou's head snapped up with eyes the size of golf balls. Haru's eyes had widened themselves at the words that flowed so easily out of his mouth, but he felt no regret in uttering them. He was quite pleased, in fact, when the blush in Gou's cheeks reached a whole new shade of red.

_Because it's hot. _Gou couldn't believe how those three words could come out of his mouth. A flash on heat swept through her body, lips parting, as he leaned even closer, eyes hooding as the inches closed between them.

A logical thought, however, ripped through her head upon gazing at the full lips drawing nearer. Planting a firm hand on Haru's chest, Gou gave him a disapproving glare. Or she tried.

Haru felt his lips turn up at the girl's wavering look, watching the inner turmoil unfold right before him. His smile grew wider still, unable to fight down the bubbling sensation in his throat.

And left Gou shell shocked with his beautiful laughter. Throwing his head back, Haru released a hearty laugh that made his chest bounce, his arms curl around his stomach, falling back onto the floor in delight. His eyes sealed shut, wide smile making the incredible sound even more charming. His straight, black hair sprang back toward the ground, jumping at every movement.

She could only stare at him as he slowly regained his composure, propping himself up on one elbow and wiping a tear from his eye.

He tried to replace the mirth in his features with a light scowl, but it was to no avail as the small smile crept onto his lips all the more. Sighing in contentment, Haru patted the floor next to him, leaving the injured hand on the ground. "Come over here."

Still processing that her senpai, Nanase Haruka, just _laughed, _Gou crawled to the spot he indicated her to occupy. Words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I love your laugh."

Pleasant surprise swarmed Haru, allowing the small grin to play on his lips longer. This girl brought all sorts of exciting feelings shooting to the surface of his impassive appearance. It was... thrilling.

He sent a rare smile up at her that warmed her entire being. Biting her lips and fidgeting once more with the supplies, she didn't notice the dark look that crossed her senpai's face when his eyes focused on her abused lip.

Taking his hand in her own, she cleaned off the split knuckles with a cotton ball drenched with alcohol, as well as a worried expression. Haru scrutinized her face, trying to ignore the shooting pains.

Her brows perked up toward the center of her forehead, shining eyes saddened. Pink lips pursed in concentration, small chin contracted.

She looked absolutely adorable.

Aware of Haru's eyes on her through the whole cleaning process, Gou tried to avert his gaze by pressing harder on the wounds. She blinked several times in defeat as his eyes didn't budge from her face.

Finishing up on the wrapping, Gou boldly looked up and stared at her senpai's eyes. "Haruka-senpai-"

She was cut off harshly when fingers locked on her chin, yanking her down toward the owner's face. Heat flooded her body as familiar lips caressed hers, a tongue softly tracing her lower lip.

Haru pulled away to gaze at the glazed over expression of the girl. "Don't call me that anymore."

"A-ah... okay." Gou pulled away, releasing Haru's grip on her chin, but held onto his hand. She held his large hand in her little ones, fingers brushing over the bandaged knuckles.

She spoke softly, eyes sending out a silent plea. "Please don't do that again. I hate seeing you hurt, or forced to hurt others. Because of me."

Haru pulled his hand out of her grasp, sitting up in front of the nervous girl. He planted his legs on the ground several feet apart, gesturing to Gou. "Come."

At her delayed reaction, he leaned forward and picked her up, arms winding around her legs and back. Squealing in surprise, Gou blushed for billionth time since she entered Haru's house when he placed her in his lap.

Back against his, she watched his legs fold over hers, encasing her entire body in his. He buried his nose in her hair, arms wrapping loosely around her neck.

Haru closed his eyes and sighed happily. This, he discovered, was one of the few other things able to calm him, yet excite him, besides water. This smaller, warm body against his.

When he still didn't say anything, Gou managed to stutter her way through sentence. "H-haruka, what a-are you d-doing?"

He hummed into her hair, causing tremors to race up and down her spine. His voice was muffled by the hair. "I like hugging you."

Heart pounding again at his statement, Gou swallowed hard before mustering up her courage and turning in his embrace. Her legs fell on top of his, scooting their bodies dangerously close.

Haru watched her in growing hunger. Her head fell forward onto his chest, hands gripping the bottom of his shirt. She breathed in, the soft scent of soap hitting her nose deliciously.

His heart jumped in his chest, self control dissipating as the seconds ticked by. The silence became deafening, and his impatience only grew as the achingly long minutes passed.

"Kou, can I kiss you?"

His voice came out low and husky, rumbling against her ear. Eyes cracking open wide in shock, Gou lifted her head from his chest and stared at him.

Haru took that as a yes, darting in just as her mouth parted in answer. His arms slide around her, constricting until no space was left between them. Gou paused in surprise before succumbing to Haru's relentless lips.

The hand at the small of her back drifted down until it was cupping her bottom, causing Gou to moan into Haru's mouth. He groaned in response, deepening the kiss.

Haru pushed his tongue into her mouth, finding it already open and ready. Gou pressed her chest into his, hands trailing up his shoulders, neck, and into his ruffled hair.

Only one more thought crossed his mind before he pushed it away.

They were home alone, without anyone to stop them.

* * *

_Geez, that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Which might sound pathetic to some. But I hope you guys liked it, I wanted to make it longer since it took me so long to update. I actually enjoyed writing this one as well. Don't be afraid to leave con __criticism._


End file.
